First Deployment
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: Afghanistan has attacked! America is desperate! The Military is searching for all able men to fight! What's this? They want Wolverine! -kitty/wolvie daughter/father- very slight xover with team fortress2 mostly characters


**The Mission_ch1**

**Summary: Afghanistan has attacked! America is desperate! The Military is searching for all able men to fight! What's this? They want Wolverine?! -kitty/wolvie daughter/father-**

The students of the Institute were in the dining room along with their teachers and staff. Kitty Pryde was sitting afar from Logan aka the Wolverine, a man she had come to see as a second father, someone who was always there for her and the others when they needed him most. Not to her knowledge, Logan was reminiscing on old memories of his time in the school, mostly thinking of Kitty and how she was always there for him, just by simply being in his presence.

"Yo Mr. Logan," Evan called walking in, there was an envelope in his hand.

"What Porcupine?" Logan huffed, eating his sausage.

"This came in the mail for you yesterday," Evan said, holding the note out. "I meant to give it to you but I got distracted."

Logan frowned and took the letter; confused he looked at it. Logan had no one to write to and vice versa. Logan flipped it over to see who sent it. Logan tensed, staring at the return address.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked worriedly, noticing the feral's expression.

This caused everyone to pause to see what was wrong with the old mutant. Logan kept himself blank as he stood up and left the room. Kitty wanted to follow but knew the other wanted to be alone. Logan went to his room.

"Is this about that letter?" Charles Xavier asked curiously.

Logan had entered his office about three hours after breakfast has ended and he had gone into his room. Logan nodded and held out the letter; report, Professor silently told himself in surprise. It looked like a mission report. Reading the letter, it was. Professor couldn't hide his shock; he would of never guessed.

"What do you make of this?" Professor asked bemused.

Logan gave a humorless chuckle as he heaved a sigh. "It ain't every day the military draft, especially when you retired decades ago and they know you're a mutant," he breathed.

Professor frowned. "What will you do?"

Logan looked up determined. "I've already packed. I'll go, do what's been asked, and leave," he said, though he didn't sound to sure of himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Professed had to make sure.

Logan smiled slightly. "I guess you could say I've got something to fight for."

"NO!"

Logan and Professor X jumped as the door slammed open and there stood Kitty, tears falling down her face. Kitty ran forward and hugged Logan waist who stood still, too shocked to do anything.

"Please Mr. Logan, you can't leave! You have to stay! Please!" Kitty begged. No one has ever left her for something dangerous like war.

Logan's eyes slowly softened as he looked at the sobbing girl; slowly, he put his arms around her and just held her. Logan could find no words to comfort her so he only held her; silently telling her he'd always be with her. Soon her sobbing quieted, Logan nodded to Charles before he lifted Kitty up and carried her sleepy form to his room. Logan laid her down and then he lied next to her, gently running his fingers through her hair as she sniffled into his chest. Soon Kitty was asleep but Logan didn't leave, he watched over her, just like he always would.

Five hours later, she was awake and in the lounge with the other students and staff who had taken the time to farewell Logan. Logan walked in with an army duffel over his shoulder, wearing an old set of ACUs. Logan shook hands with Charles and Scott and also hugged Jean and Rogue goodbye; finally he came upon Kitty. Kitty didn't meet his eyes at first but then looked up at him, their eyes met.

"I'll miss you," she whispered so silently but Logan heard her.

"Same," he replied and they hugged tightly; Logan kissing her forehead.

Logan straightened, his face tense as he made it void of emotions. Logan turned and walked to the door, silently telling himself not to turn or else he'd never be able to leave her. Kitty bit her lip, silently telling herself to stay put or else she'd cry again. Finally she couldn't take it and she ran to him.

"Mr. Logan!"

Logan stopped but didn't turn; Kitty understood. Silently, she pulled the ribbon from her ponytail and tied it on his wrist; Logan then shifted, looking at the hair accessory and then to Kitty in confusion. Kitty smiled past her frown.

"That is my absolute favorite bow. My grandmother gave it to me before she died," Kitty explained. "Return it to me."

Logan nodded determinedly and he hugged her again. "I love you, my beautiful daughter," he whispered into her hair.

Kitty nodded. "I love you too, my father."

And then, he was gone.


End file.
